My Summer With Chris Gordon
by Saturngurl
Summary: It's summer, and Gordo's cousin, Chris Gordon is coming to visit! But wait! This is the guy who was awful to Lizzie when she was young. He was the guy who treated girls badly who were younger than he was. Now he changed, but what will happen?
1. Chris Gordon

A/N: Hello! This is my second fiction story I wrote in fanfiction.net. I don't own any of the characters in Lizzie McGuire, or the show. Please R/R, I will really appreciate it if you do. Thanks and enjoy reading! : D  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Today is the last day of school. Lizzie won't be going anywhere for the summer, not even her two best friends, Miranda Sanchez, and David Gordon (AKA Gordo).  
  
(Setting: Lizzie and Miranda having a conversation of what they're going to do in their summer vacation next to Lizzie's locker. Gordo walking toward them)  
  
Lizzie: Uh! You know what Miranda?  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Lizzie: I think this summer is going to be pretty boring. I mean, Ethan won't be around, because he and his family will be going to New York, and Kate...  
  
Miranda: Oh my gosh! I know! She's not going anywhere either!  
  
Lizzie: Yea, I just hope something exciting comes up during our vacation. (Sigh)  
  
Gordo: (Walks over to Lizzie and Miranda) Hey Miranda!  
  
Miranda: Hey Gordo...  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie! (Smiles at Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: Oh hi Gordo.  
  
Gordo has a crush on Lizzie for quite a while now, but is too afraid to confess it to her. Lizzie and Miranda have no idea about it, no one does...except Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: So what are you going to do during our vacation?  
  
Gordo: Hang out with you guys!  
  
Lizzie: Yea, we know...but-  
  
Gordo: (Interrupts Lizzie) And someone else.  
  
Miranda: Really? Who is it? Don't tell me Gordo! You and Brooke are back together!  
  
Gordo: Uh...no Miranda.   
  
Miranda: Oh (Looks confused) Then who is it?  
  
Lizzie: Yea Gordo, who is this person?  
  
Gordo: Well, my cousin is going to stay here for the summer and-  
  
Lizzie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute Gordo. You have lots of cousins, what's this cousin's name?  
  
Gordo: His name-  
  
Miranda: It's a he!  
  
Lizzie: Is he younger than us or older?  
  
Gordo: Well, if you guys stop interrupting me, I'll tell you.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Gordo...  
  
Miranda: Yea Sorry. You can go on...  
  
Gordo: (Sigh) He's one year older than all of us, and his name is Chris and he-  
  
Lizzie: Chris!!!  
  
Miranda: (Looks at Lizzie with a confused face) What?  
  
Gordo: (Sigh) Yes, Chris.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie what's wrong with Chris? Even though I never met him...  
  
Lizzie: Well! I met Chris once, when I was uh maybe 5, and he was 6. I'm telling you Miranda! He was so mean to me. He'd boss me around, call me names, tease me, and do tricks! He was a nightmare!  
  
Miranda: Oh. Was he mean to you? (Looking at Gordo)  
  
Gordo: No, he was nice to me. I always wondered why he was so mean to Lizzie...well actually, um he was always mean to girls who were younger than him.  
  
Lizzie: Yea, and now he's coming back to make my summer vacation worse!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, he told me that he changed. Don't worry about it.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks Gordo! That's real help...(Looks disappointed)  
  
Miranda: Don't worry Lizzie, I'll be there...(Looks worried) suffering with you.  
  
Gordo: I told you guys! He changed! (Sigh) Anyways, he's coming today. I want you guys to come over to the Digital Bean later on, around 4. I'll be there-  
  
Lizzie: With Chris?  
  
Gordo: (Nods head) Yes, with Chris.  
  
Miranda: (Sigh)  
  
Kate: (Walks over) Oh Look, the weird people from outer space. (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Rolls her eyes)  
  
Miranda: If you don't quit you're yapping you'll be in outer space Kate! (Looks at her in an angry way)  
  
Kate: Uh whatever! I just want to remind you all to not talk to me during the summer; I want to actually enjoy it, since I'm staying here!   
  
Gordo: Don't worry Kate, it's not like we want to talk to you.  
  
Kate: Losers...(Walks away)  
  
Lizzie: Well you are a mean girl Kate! You are such a snob, and you're trying so hard to be popular!! Ha! You are so desperate! (Saying loudly enough for Gordo and Miranda to only hear what she said)  
  
Miranda: Um, that's good Lizzie. Try to say that to her, when she's actually here.  
  
Gordo: (Nods head and pats Lizzie's right shoulder)  
  
Lizzie: (Gives an embarrass smile)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: The last day of school ended. Miranda and Lizzie just arrive at the Digital Bean trying to find Gordo and his cousin Chris)  
  
Lizzie: (Looking around) Oh! I don't see them!  
  
Miranda: Where can they be?  
  
Lizzie: Do you think they arrived yet?  
  
Miranda: (Shrugs, then sees Gordo) Oh look Lizzie! (Points to Gordo) Gordo's right there, at the corner. (Sees a really cute boy talking to Gordo) Oh my! Who is that hottie next to Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: (Sees Gordo and the guy. Mouth wide open) I, I...I think that's Chris!  
  
Miranda: Wow...C'mon let's go! (Grabs Lizzie's arm and drags her toward them)  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh)  
  
Gordo: (Sees Lizzie and Miranda) Oh hi guys. Come sit.  
  
Lizzie: (Gives a nervous smile)  
  
Chris: (Looks at Lizzie with amazement)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: (Lizzie sits between Gordo and Miranda, while Miranda sits between Lizzie and Chris)  
  
Gordo: Uh, Chris. These are my two best friends. Miranda (His hand pointing toward her) and Lizzie.  
  
Chris: Hi! (His head turns to Lizzie with a smile then turns back to Gordo)  
  
Chris Gordon looks very attractive. He did change. Chris looks like a younger version of Brad Pitt. He is of course one year older than Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda and three inches taller than any of them. He has short, and straight brown hair, that looks shinny, and healthy. He was also a straight A student just like Gordo, but very athletic. Any girl would adore him.  
  
Miranda: H..hu..hi..(Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: Um hi.  
  
Yes, Miranda did find Chris attractive. So did Lizzie. Even more attractive than Ethan! But Lizzie still didn't forgive him of how rude he was to her when she was younger.  
  
Gordo: So...um Chris! You remember Lizzie don't you?  
  
Chris: Yea, I do actually.  
  
Lizzie: I remember you too...  
  
Chris: I feel sorry. I was dumb kid back then, I realized how awful I treated you. I apologize about that. I changed now.  
  
Lizzie: (Thinking to herself) He's apologizing! Hey! He's not so bad after all. He is cute! (Talks to Chris) Apology accepted.  
  
Chris: Cool.  
  
Miranda: Great! (Smiles) So, um how do you like your vacation so far?  
  
Chris: I love it so far! Great food, great places, and great people! (Look at Lizzie then, smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Miranda, then realizes Chris is smiling at her. Gives him a little smile)  
  
Gordo: (Looks at Lizzie, then Chris, then Lizzie again, with a confused face)  
  
Chris: It's awesome....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter so far! Chapter 2 will be coming, but please be patient, I'm almost going to have school, so it's going to take a while. Please R/R thanks!:) 


	2. Phone Call

(Setting: Still the same day, Lizzie at home thinking about Chris in her bedroom. Gordo, and Chris at Gordo's house, while Miranda's at her own.)  
  
When she had a long conversation with Chris in the Digital Bean, she learned more about him, when words came out of his mouth. She started to feel something for him. She started to have a crush on him. She forgot about Ethan, but could only think about Chris. Chris Gordon, Gordo's cousin. There was Lizzie, lying in bed daydreaming about Chris. Seeing his handsome face then suddenly...  
  
* Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring *  
  
Lizzie: Uh! (Answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie! I had so much fun today in the Digital Bean!! Ah!! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: I know!! Chris wasn't so bad after all. I'm telling you Miranda he is such a cutie!  
  
Miranda: Cuter than Ethan?  
  
Lizzie: Who? Oh! Ethan!! That guy.  
  
Miranda: Who? That guy! Oh my gosh Lizzie, I can't believe you actually forgot about Ethan! Your crush! It sounds like you don't have a crush on him anymore...I think you have a crush on Chris!!  
  
Lizzie: What? No way!! I just met him today...well again...  
  
Miranda: But you did have a long conversation with him in the Digital Bean. I mean you and him were practically the only ones talking. Gordo and I were just listening to both of you.  
  
Lizzie: We were? I didn't know that I was talking to him way too much...  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, it's because you have a CRUSH on HIM! You're love struck!  
  
Lizzie: You're right Miranda...you know, before you called me, I was daydreaming about him...  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, it's because you-  
  
Lizzie: Have a crush on him! I know, I know. I... really hope he feels the same way about me.  
  
Miranda: Good luck! Oh man! I have to go now, or my parents will be so mad at me!  
  
Lizzie: (Laughs) OK, bye Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Bye.  
  
* Both hangs up the phone *  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: In Gordo's house. Gordo and Chris, in Gordo's bedroom)  
  
Chris found Lizzie very special. He thought she was so beautiful, with her long straight blond hair, and her smile. They way she talked, and her voice. She was perfect for him.   
  
Gordo: You can put your stuff here. (Points to the right corner)  
  
Chris: Oh OK. (Puts stuff down) Um, uh hey Gordo. You and Lizzie are going out right?  
  
Gordo: You mean dating? No...no! We aren't. We're just good friends that's all.  
  
But Gordo did want to go out with Lizzie. He was too afraid. He was also worried when a hunk would ask Lizzie out, and she'd say yes. He'd worry if she wouldn't like him that way as much as he did to her.  
  
Chris: Oh, so she's single?  
  
Gordo: Um yea...  
  
Chris: No feelings for her?  
  
Gordo: Nope! (Lying) Why...  
  
Chris: Well, I want to ask her out, if that's OK.  
  
Gordo: (Laughs) Yea it's OK for me, but I don't think she'd say yes to you...no offence, it's because of that incident when you guys were young.  
  
Chris: Hey! I was young, mean, bossy, and dumb. That was then, this is now! I'm going to give it a shot. What's her phone number?  
  
Gordo: (Sigh) I'll dial it for you. (Dials Lizzie's number)  
  
* Ring! Ring! *  
  
Lizzie: Uh...hello?  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie!! (Smiles, glad to hear her sweet voice)  
  
Lizzie: Oh, hey Gordo...  
  
Gordo: So how's it go-  
  
Chris: Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Um never mind. Chris wants to speak to you...  
  
Lizzie: REALLY?? (Saying with a delighted voice)  
  
Gordo: Um yea...here he is. (Feels unhappy)  
  
Chris: (Gets the phone) Hey Liz!  
  
Lizzie: Uh...hey Chris.  
  
Chris: It feels good talking to you.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. Um, did you want to tell me something?  
  
Chris: Uh yea. Lizzie, I know we just met... again, but...I would really like it if you'd go... out on a date with me.  
  
Gordo: (Thinking to himself) Please say no, please!  
  
Lizzie: Sure!! I'd love to go out on a date with you Chris!!  
  
Chris: Really? Cool! How about tomorrow?? Um, I can bring Gordo with us, and you can bring Miranda, but they won't actually stay with us, if that's OK with you.  
  
Gordo: (Mouth open wide)  
  
Lizzie: Yea that's OK with me!!  
  
Chris: Great!! See you soon!!  
  
Lizzie: Yea! Bye!  
  
Chris: Bye.  
  
* Both hangs up phone *  
  
Gordo: (Looks disappointed) She said yes didn't she?  
  
Chris: Uh huh!! (Jumps) I'm so happy!   
  
Gordo: Good for you (Saying with a dull voice)  
  
Chris: You're going to come along, with Miranda.  
  
Gordo: What? Like a double date?  
  
Chris: Uh yea, I guess...if you want to date Miranda.  
  
Gordo: (Thinking to himself) Miranda is cool, but I want Lizzie! (Talks to Chris) Um, I'll just go with Miranda as friends.  
  
Chris: Great!!  
  
Gordo: Chris...whatever you do, don't hurt Lizzie. She's my friend, and I care about her.  
  
Chris: Hey! I won't! I like her a lot! Anyways...I got a date with Lizzie!! (Smiles)  
  
Gordo: (Thinking to himself) I didn't...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please R/R...thank you. 


	3. An Amazing Date

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story...it's really appreciated. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner, it's because I had a lot of homework. Anyways, enjoy reading!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: Next night. Lizzie getting ready for the date, trying to choose in the bathroom, which dress she'll wear, while Miranda outside of the bathroom waiting for her. Both in Lizzie's house.)  
  
Lizzie: (Shouting) Miranda!! I can't make up my mind! Should I go with the red skirt, or with this black dress?  
  
Miranda: (Wearing a pink dress, with a rose on the top left side corner. Her hair on a neat bun) (Shouting) I told you Lizzie! For the 5th time, you should go with the red dress!  
  
Lizzie: (Shouting) Yea...you're right. I do look better with the red dress...no!! No...wait! I should go with the black dress. Yea, I'm going with that one. I made up my mind!  
  
Miranda: (Sigh) Thank you!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: Lizzie and Miranda both look gorgeous, and both waiting in the living room.)  
  
Lizzie is now wearing her long black silky dress, with curls at the bottom of her hair  
  
Lizzie: I can't believe this Miranda! I'm actually going out with Chris!  
  
Miranda: I know. I'm so happy for you Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Thanks! Anyway, you're going out with Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Uh, no. I'm just accompanying you, and he's accompanying Chris. I don't think I'll ever go out with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Hmm, I guess...  
  
Miranda: I always thought you AND Gordo would...you know?  
  
Lizzie: No, I don't know...  
  
Miranda: You KNOW! (Glaring at Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Confused, then suddenly gets it) What! No! No way Miranda! I wouldn't go out with Gordo...EVER!! I mean...I think I won't.  
  
Miranda: (Sigh) Hey...what's wrong with Gordo? He's smart, nice, funny, your best friend...  
  
Lizzie: You forgot cute.  
  
Miranda: (Mouth open wide) Ha! You think Gordo IS cute don't you?   
  
Lizzie: Uh...um...oh Miranda!! Why are we talking about this?? I'm going out with Chris. That's final!  
  
Miranda: (Laughs) OK, OK, OK...whatever you say Lizzie. (Smiles)  
  
(The doorbell rings twice, along with a knock on the door)  
  
Lizzie: Oh!! It's him!! (Rushes over to the door)  
  
Miranda: (Correcting Lizzie) Them! (Rushes over to the door)  
  
Lizzie: (Opens the door)  
  
It was Chris and Gordo. Chris is wearing a black suite, as if he was going to the prom. While Gordo, having a look that he never had before. He was also wearing a black suite, with his hair all-neat. He looked very handsome.  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Chris then Gordo) (Mouth open wide, then closes quickly)  
  
Chris and Gordo both saw Miranda and Lizzie. They both thought the girls looked very beautiful, but their eyes could only gaze on Lizzie.   
  
Chris: Hey Lizzie. (Smiles and hands her a bouquet of flowers)  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Thanks Chris, these are so beautiful. (Smells them)  
  
Chris: But you're more beautiful.   
  
Lizzie: (Smiles at Chris)  
  
Miranda: (Clears her throat)  
  
Gordo: Oh! Hey Miranda...(Also hands her a bouquet of flowers)  
  
Miranda: Boy Gordo...we're not actually having a date with each other... but thanks!! (Smiles)  
  
Gordo: Your welcome.  
  
Chris: Well! Let's get going!!  
  
Lizzie: Where are we going?  
  
Gordo: We're going to an Italian restaurant, to eat our dinner.  
  
Chris: But WE'RE paying!  
  
Miranda: Sounds good to me.  
  
Lizzie: Me too! (Shouts) We're going to go now Mom!  
  
Jo: (In the kitchen) (Shouts) OK hunny. Don't stay out late, and have a good time!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda heads outside, closing the front door. Chris, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda walk to the restaurant. While walking, Chris gets a hold of Lizzie's hand, and holds it. Lizzie surprised, but is happy. Gordo sees them, and feels jealous.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: All four of them in the restaurant, waiting for their food that they ordered. Lizzie and Chris sitting next to each other, while Miranda and Gordo sit together. All sharing a table.)   
  
Lizzie: This restaurant is so awesome! I bet the price is going to be very expensive.  
  
Chris: No need to worry. My dad gets paid a lot from his work, and he gave me enough money that'll last for my whole vacation.  
  
Gordo: Yea it's true...  
  
Miranda: That is so cool Chris. You must be lucky.  
  
Chris: Thanks. (Looks at Lizzie and smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Chris) Uh, is there something on my face? (Touches her face)  
  
Chris: No...sorry. It's just that you look so amazing!!  
  
Lizzie: Oh...(Shyly smiles)  
  
Gordo: (Looks at Chris with a jealous face)  
  
Miranda: (Smiles, then turns to Gordo)  
  
Lizzie: Well, I'm going to get our drinks. Everyone... coke?  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Chris: Yea.  
  
Chris: I'll help you Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
(Lizzie and Chris leaves the table to go get their drinks)  
  
Miranda: Ehem....  
  
Gordo: What??  
  
Miranda: What's with that jealous face??  
  
Gordo: Wha...what jealous face?  
  
Miranda: You know what I'm talking about Gordo! When Chris told Lizzie, that she looks SO amazing...you had that jealous face.  
  
Gordo: (Ignoring Miranda)  
  
Miranda: You like Lizzie don't you?  
  
Gordo: (Eyes wide open) Me?? Miranda...Lizzie is just my best friend that-  
  
Miranda: (Interrupts) - you have a major crush on.  
  
Gordo: (Sigh)  
  
Miranda: It's so obvious. Don't worry, I won't tell....  
  
(Lizzie and Chris comes back and sits down with the drinks)  
  
Chris: Here are the drinks!  
  
Lizzie: Yes! Here they are.  
  
Gordo and Miranda: Thanks.   
  
(The food arrives too)  
  
Chris: Wow, this looks tasty!  
  
Miranda: I know...it looks great!! (Sees Gordo staring at Lizzie) Right Gordo? (Stares at Gordo)  
  
Gordo: (Still looking at Lizzie) Right...  
  
Lizzie: Well, let's eat!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(All eating spaghetti. Lizzie grabs a napkin, while Gordo does the same, not noticing Lizzie's hand. They both touch hands)  
  
Gordo: Oh! Sorry Lizzie. (Hands still touching)  
  
Lizzie: Um, it's OK Gordo. (Grabs a napkin. Hands not touching anymore)  
  
Gordo: (Looks disappointed, grabs a napkin, then continues eating)  
  
Miranda: (Feels sorry for Gordo)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting: Date ended. Gordo walks Miranda home, while Chris walks Lizzie home)  
  
(Scene with Gordo and Miranda)  
  
Miranda: OK Gordo...how long have you been crushing on Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: I don't know. For a while now...ever since Lizzie and Ronny went out...  
  
Miranda: Oh, that's kind of long.  
  
Gordo: I know!! I know I should have told her before; it's just that I'm afraid she won't have the same feelings as I have for her. I was going to tell her during the summer, but now I can't. She likes Chris.  
  
Miranda: (Looks awful) Gordo, you and Chris are kind of alike. You know?? You're both smart, funny, you both look alike somehow, and you're both nice-  
  
Gordo: But he's taller, athletic, and he has the looks.   
  
Miranda: (Sigh) Well, maybe...  
  
Gordo: (Glares at Miranda)  
  
Miranda: (Sigh)   
  
Gordo: I'm just going to let it go. Lizzie's happy, and I'm glad that she's happy.  
  
Miranda: Are you sure?? (Arrives at her house) I...I mea-  
  
Gordo: Yea...I'm sure. Well here's your house. I better be going. I got to find Chris. Maybe he's at Lizzie's place.   
  
Miranda: Um, OK. Thanks Gordo.  
  
Gordo: For what?  
  
Miranda: Walking with me to my house.  
  
Gordo: (Grins a little) Your welcome...(walks away with his head faced to the ground, with his hands in his pockets.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Scene with Lizzie and Chris)  
  
(Setting: Chris and Lizzie outside at Lizzie's house.)  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Thanks Chris, for this awesome night!! I loved it.  
  
Chris: No. Thank you Lizzie. For this awesome night! (Smiles. His eyes gazing in her eyes)  
  
Lizzie: (Her eyes gazing at his)  
  
Chris leans over and gives Lizzie a soft kiss on her lips. Both looks at each other, then continues kissing with more romantic feeling. While Gordo close to Lizzie's house, sees Chris and Lizzie kissing romantically. Gordo receives a hurt feeling deep inside him, and walks away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is long. But I hope you all enjoyed it. I may not update for a while, cause of school. But I'll try my best! Please R/R. Thank you. :) 


End file.
